The present invention relates to a measuring stick for measuring a level of liquid in a large container or the like as well as measuring the temperature of the liquid simultaneously.
Currently, measuring the depth of a liquid in a large container is obtained by inserting a long dipstick into the container such that an imprint or the like of the liquid is left on the dipstick, This current device and method is provided for measuring the depth of the liquid but does not provide a user with a completely accurate measurement. Temperature affects liquids such that if the liquid is warm or is in a warm environment or surroundings the liquid tends to expand thereby affecting,an accurate reading of the amount. In order to obtain an accurate reading of the amount of the liquid, the temperature can be taken at the same time as the depth is recorded such that the depth can be related to and compensated for the temperature of the liquid.
According to the present invention there is provided a method of measuring liquid providing;
inserting an elongate member within a container of liquid such that the elongate member engages a bottom surface of the container;
providing a temperature sensor on the elongate member such that the temperature sensor is submerged by the liquid;
reading the temperature of the liquid on a display which displays the temperature sensed by the temperature sensor;
removing the elongate member from the container;
locating an imprint from the liquid; and,
reading the level of liquid in the container on a plurality of indicia on the elongate member.
Preferably providing the temperature sensor is located at a bottom end of the elongate member.
Preferably providing a temperature display is located at a top end. of the elongate member.
An advantage of the present invention is that the temperature of a liquid within a container is measured at the same time as the level of the liquid is measured allowing the operator to quickly and easily obtain a temperature compensated value.
Conveniently a guard is located at the thermometer such that display is protected from damage.